


Tragic Irony

by MillarcaGreen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Flower Spoilers, F/F, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slightly Alternate Universe, Unrequited Love, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillarcaGreen/pseuds/MillarcaGreen
Summary: The former opera star was not familiar with poems ; she was unsure why she felt an urge for her words to be conveyed through lines and rimes, but they would no doubt worship lavender irises and a deep, solemn voice.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Aria

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible mistakes, English is not my first language, and sorry for the obvious angst.  
Please don't hesitate to leave a comment !

"You and I ? Now, that's an entertaining thought."

Edelgard's words from earlier this morning were on repeat in Dorothea's mind, too elated to focus on professor Byleth's lecture. Did she really say that ? Dorothea tried to maintain a concentrated expression, she had already been caught daydreaming twice last week. Yet, she couldn't help congratulating herself for taking a little risk this morning, by implying, not so subtly, to Edelgard that "something could spark" between them. For a former diva enamored with theatrical declarations, this was not the way Dorothea intended to confess to the woman who stole her heart a year ago.

_But it was not a real declaration_, she thought. _Well, Edie didn't seem to take it this way._ Hopefully, Dorothea did not ruin her chance to tell her properly.

It was still an unexpected, though very appreciated, turn of events for the girl, whose head had felt dizzy at Edelgard's answer. She was used to flirting but this was not the same and-

"Dorothea? What did I just say ?" Byleth's strict voice abruptly broke her reverie as several students turned to look at her.

"Uh…excuse me, professor."

Byleth sighed, irritated, while her eyes still conveyed a bit of her habitual patience to her class, " it's the third time Dorothea, you're usually assiduous, what could possibly distract you so much ?"

"Nothing! Sorry, I'll listen now," the girl answered awkwardly and lowered her head to her notebook before lifting her eyes toward the front of the class. The students had resumed listening to the lecture but Edelgard was still looking at her, with, Dorothea could swear it, just a hint of a smile.

* * *

As the first snow fell on Garreg Mach, excited words about the upcoming ball began to fill the monastery walls. Some students worried about their dance abilities, but the majority was constantly wondering and chatting about who they would go to the ball with, much to their professors' exasperation.

One evening, Dorothea decided to visit her friends from the Blue Lions house, who would most certainly gush about the ball for hours; well at least some of them. The mage had to admit that she was quite enthusiastic herself, but first she had to convince Ingrid. It finally was a special occasion to let Dorothea do her make-up, wasn't it?

"I don't see how it could be fun honestly…" Ingrid began after the three girls cornering her had finished their ramblings.

"It will be fun Ingrid, I promise ! Dorothea would do your make-up and Mercie and I could pick a dress for you ! Um, should it be a blue one or a gre-"

Seeing Ingrid's nervous frown, Dorothea interrupted Annette, "Remember that this ball is a special event, did you think you could attend in your armor ?"

"Oh yes it's very special," Mercedes' soft and high-pitched voice continued, "you need to be elegant. Every student will be in their finest attire, especially our leaders."

"Don't you want to look your best for your partner ?" Dorothea quickly asked with a smirk, trying her best not to imagine her house leader in her finest attire.

"Someone said something about "partners" uh ?" Tousled ginger hair came into view at the door as Sylvain approached the corner they were occupying in the dining hall to join them "so tell me girls, do you already know who you're going to the ball with ?"

"I think none of us knows, it is still early," Annette replied.

"Um… actually, I am going with Dimitri?"

"What ?!" They all asked, clearly shocked by Ingrid's words. "Well, yes, he asked me yesterday," the blonde answered, as if it was the most natural thing to do for Dimitri. He wasted no time apparently.

"All the more reason to put extreme care into your appearance," Dorothea pointed out, still trying to convince her friend.

Sylvain stretched his arms behind his head before addressing the two who had not clearly answered his question, " That seemed to be settled," he chuckled, "what about you my dear Mercie? "

_This could be interesting, maybe we'll get another revelation tonight_, Dorothea thought, always fond of gossip, especially when it concerned her friends.

"Oh, no one asked me yet," That was a second surprise for sure, "and you 'Thea ? " Was this a... hopeful smile? It must have been one of Mercedes' signature caring smiles, nothing more.

"Me neither, I guess."

Of course she wanted to go with Edie, but it was still early, wasn't it ? Not to mention she felt a small rush of stress when she thought about asking her. Instead, she tried to picture what Edelgard was doing at the moment. While Dorothea was caught up in a frivolous conversation about the ball, the future emperor was most certainly at her desk, studying tirelessly until 2AM. _My Edelgard is such a workaholic_, she thought, giggling to herself when she went back to her room. It would surely be difficult to find the time to talk to her.

Two weeks later, she decided to gather her courage. The heir was most likely unoccupied on a Sunday afternoon. Dorothea spotted her in a serious conversation with Hubert in the gardens, something was always odd about the pair, but she couldn't say why. After receiving what seemed to be orders, Hubert left promptly, offering Dorothea a chance to approach Edelgard.

"Hello Dorothea, you seem well."

"And you seem troubled Edie, what's wrong ?" She'd better make sure her friend wasn't in a bad mood before coming up with trivial matters.

Edelgard hesitated and looked down, "Nothing, it's just… this whole situation about Remire is still disturbing me."

"Remire…that day was awful! Did you know the Flame Emperor went to speak with the professor and Captain Jeralt ?" It was so easy to drift away from the subject she dared not address.

"So, I've heard. It appears that his intentions are different from Solon's."

"Oh, so you believe he has nothing to do with this plague? " Dorothea inquired, genuinely curious.

Lilac eyes instantly shot her an intense look, "Well, he may have been unaware of their plan. Working with them is perhaps truly his only way to achieve his goals."

_What? _

Something shifted in Edelgard's gaze as she realized she let too much slipped and she instantly regained her composure. "I mean, we cannot be sure yet. But we need to keep our minds open to every possibility," she spoke a little too quickly, her embarrassment appearing cute to Dorothea.

Dorothea then told herself that despite her rather distant image, Edelgard certainly had to put a copious amount of trust in the brunette to get so carried away. It gave Dorothea the small amount of courage she was missing.

"You're right of course. Let's talk about something lighter then, shall we ?" With a smile, she hoped she would take the other girl's mind off this topic. "I had something to ask you."

"Yes ?"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me ?" So her mouth decided to ask her just like that, it seemed.

White eyebrows shot up as the leader stuttered "I-Sorry I did not expect that" A surprised Edelgard was a rare sight, maybe it was a good sign.

Her eyes softened as she continued with a voice full of sympathy, "I'm so sorry Dorothea but Professor Byleth already asked me."

_Ah… _

Ignoring the small pang in her heart and willing to erase the pity she saw in the Edelgard's look, Dorothea quickly regained her usual, albeit false, cheerfulness. "Well, it seems I should act faster next time, uh ?" She said with a forced giggle.

"I just didn't realize you would-"

"Don't worry yourself about it Edie! It's fine," She didn't want to know how Edelgard perceived the meaning behind of her request. In fact, she didn't want to hear more words at all, this situation was humiliating enough. She pretexted she had to train with Linhardt and left with a half-hearted smile towards a confused Edelgard.

_Professor Byleth just asked her first, right ?_

* * *

When the ball arrived, Dorothea was accompanied by Mercedes.

Sweet Mercie with her perpetual angelic smile, who was very much over the moon about coming to the ball with Dorothea. No one could be more drastically opposed to Edie and her cold, almost arrogant nature.

As the leaders opened the ball, Dorothea noticed a long crimson dress, silver earrings and silky white hair flowing with every delicate move she made on the dance floor. At that moment, the songstress only had eyes for her, forgetting the smiling blonde at her side.

_Edie clearly knows how to be effortlessly elegant_; she tells herself, remembering Ingrid's struggle earlier that evening.

In Byleth's arms Edelgard appeared strangely relaxed for once. But Dorothea still found that seeing her dance with a professor was weird. How could a professor be interested in a student in the first place ? They didn't know Byleth's age, but she was unquestionably older.

Laying her hand on Mercie's waist, she let the music sweep them away, hoping it would distract her from the knot in her stomach and the nagging fear that Byleth might be ill-intentioned towards Edelgard.

* * *

They saw the imperial army invade the Holy Tomb and heard Edelgard, who stood proud, confident, reveal her true identity. Dorothea couldn't say she was shocked, she'd gathered clues here and there, gradually confirming her suspicions.

She wasn't distressed either. One night, the girl she now considered her best friend, had confessed to her about the recurrent nightmares that made her relive what she suffered years ago, for the sake of crests. The frightened look in violet eyes haunted Dorothea forever and from that night she deeply wished that no one would ever endure such horrors again.

In the tomb, she looked at the Flame Emperor and understood her will, her need, to put an end to that tyrannical Church and its atrocities. In fact, she admired her even more for having the courage to stand against them. Edelgard posed as the leader of this new empire, advocating a new world rid of the nobility and the crest system, the two rotten offspring of the Church.

The creation of an equal and unified country, new chances for people like her… It had always been an impossible dream to Dorothea. That fateful night, Professor Byleth ignored Rhea's plea and moved to stand next to the rebellious emperor, _of course she would_. And Dorothea swore she would follow Edelgard at all costs, the only one willing to make this dream a reality.

* * *

She told her she was fine. She needed to be, for the fate of this dawning empire was resting solely Edelgard's shoulders. The mage had indeed become indifferent to the suitors she used to spend time with. Or rather whom she frequented to escape from her aching heart.

But the white-haired woman seemed truly concerned. A small part of her wanted to be honest, to give a glimpse of her affection without declaring her feelings either.

"When the two of us are together, talking like this… Somehow I don't feel like I care about my troubles with love anymore. So it's fine," She spoke this last words a little too high and too fast, clearly eager to move beyond the risky thing she just said.

Edelgard did not see any problem with it. It appeared… she did not understand her implicit confession at all. _Oh, Edie, for such an intelligent woman, you're terribly oblivious. _

Disconcerted, Dorothea changed the subject, and did what she excelled in : teasing Edelgard about the opera. It worked everytime, as pale cheeks would shortly turn red, making Dorothea weak. But for once, Edelgard beat her at her game and caught her off guard. With a caring tone only reserved for her, Dorothea wished, she insisted upon the fact that the songstress could not be evinced from the Emperor's epic story.

And that day, Dorothea hoped again.

* * *

Her quill danced elegantly against the parchment resting against her legs. The grave atmosphere haunted everyone and concerns about the outcomes of this new war tormented her. It became vital for her to ease her mind with lighter tones. Therefore, right after dinner Dorothea quickly retreated to an isolated and lovely spot in the garden.

She hadn't written much since her debut at the Academy. Between battles and tragic events that should never have occurred in a school, she hadn't had time to lay her thoughts on paper. She missed it. Even in her early teen years she used to express herself in the arts and was always encouraged to by Manuela, whether it be by singing, acting or writing plays.

However, what Dorothea was currently attempting to write was a whole new genre to her. The former opera star was not familiar with poems ; she was unsure why she felt an urge for her words to be conveyed through lines and rimes, but they would no doubt worship lavender irises and a deep, solemn voice.

The quill stopped momentarily, and her head rested softly against the stone wall behind her back. Reflecting upon the best choice of words, she suddenly heard voices approaching. Her eyes widened when she recognized the Emperor and her teacher, walking side by side. They came to a halt and turned to each other; they were close, too close for Dorothea's liking. She was fond of romantic gestures and grand proclamations of love, but in the Goddess 'name they truly were corny.

Dorothea was torn between staying hidden in the dark or coming out of the shadows to impose her presence, to interrupt their disgustingly sweet nonsense.

The two kissed. Unable to move, Dorothea watched the scene unfold before her already scarred eyes. And a single tear fell on the parchment in her lap, smudging the poem, forever unfinished.

* * *

"Is she serious ?" she fumed, pacing back and forth in Ingrid's room, "Does she realize she is a student ?"

"Actually, Edelgard is an emperor now so…" Sat casually on the bad, Sylvain started before a furious Dorothea stopped to look at him as if he was the stupidest boy of all Fódlan.

"Yes she may be, but she's still years younger than her! And she's still following her lectures, just like us, can't you see how serious this is ?"

Ingrid rose from her chair, approached the brunette and gently took her wrists to calm her frantic gestures, "Of course it is, and we are with you in this, we're as shocked as you Dorothea," her friend's voice was a bit reassuring to her ears, "but there's nothing we can do about it, I'm afraid."

"Yes there is !", Sylvain declared in his usual confident tone.

The two girls turned to him expectantly, "Do you have an idea ?"

"Well my dear Dorothea, although I don't know how to change this situation or how to miraculously make Edelgard fall in love with you," her heart sank a bit at that last comment, thanks to Sylvain's bluntness, "I do know how to cheer you up and take your mind off this gloomy mood."

"Oh yeah ? " Dorothea challenged, without hiding her skepticism.

Sylvain turned his back to the girls to search something in his schoolbag. With a grin, he took a long wine bottle out of the bag and lifted it as a trophy.

"Goddess, Sylvain how did you manage to bring this into the monastery ?" Ingrid asked with a small gasp as she hastily left Dorothea's side to lock the door.

"I didn't bring it into the monastery. I just happened to sneak into Professor Manuela's office and-"

"You're … you're incorrigible." Despite her disapproval, the blonde joined Sylvain on the bed. They both looked at the still-standing diva, waiting for her.

An annoyed sigh escaped Dorothea but she complied, her friends just wanted to help her feel better. Tonight was dedicated to her, to drinking and being free to express what she truly thought about Byleth at the moment.

Sylvain opened the bottle and gave a malicious look to his friends as he whispered, "Don't tell Mercie about this."

They all burst into laughter and as she took her first sip, Dorothea clung to the idea that maybe, everything could turn out all right in the end.


	2. Lacrimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Slight alternate universe for the way I wrote Byleth here.

Edelgard's cry of despair had resonated in Dorothea's head for hours. Their professor, _her beloved teacher_, had vanished. Did she abandon them ? Was she killed by the terrifying dragon Rhea metamorphosed into ? No one could say. Regardless of her bitter feelings towards Byleth, Dorothea knew they lost their pillar, the one who taught them so much more than fighting. Thus, she joined the others in their mourning, her heart feeling strangely hollow.

That night, Dorothea thought she saw the worst of Edelgard's sadness. And she naively hoped that the Emperor wouldn't feel this sorrow again, for she had already suffered enough.

Besides, time proved to be unable to ease the collective grief, it had changed each one of them. And Byleth's death wasn't the last collateral damage on Edelgard's path.

* * *

" We need to stop the search."

Her stern voice provoked a deafening silence in the room. Around the table, the advisors all looked at their ruler in expectation. "For the professor, I mean", she added, staring before her, unwilling to make contact with any member of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

Some gasped, others managed to hide their surprise through a composed posture, but none dared make a sound. After an awkward minute, Hubert was the one to break the silence, "Are you sure your Majesty ?"

"It has been two years," Edelgard's sigh was almost inaudible as she continued, emotionless, "half our army is trying to unify northern territories and the other half is searching for the professor, all the while being unaware of Rhea's whereabouts."

The Emperor spoke words most advisors, including Dorothea, had been thinking for months. Yet none had the courage to suggest it, too afraid or too respectful to intrude in her majesty's continuous grief.

"It would also be unwise to underestimate the awakening of Saint Dimitri and his virtuous knights."

Dorothea tilted her head curiously in the Emperor's direction, surprised by the sudden irony in her voice. It was strange, her hatred for nobles was unequivocal but Dorothea cherished the disdainful tone that would often slip from her friend's lips when they were still students. Hearing it again, even for a brief moment, was pleasant.She felt a little bad for Ingrid and Sylvain beside her, considering their time in the Blue Lions, but she couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips. After all, seeing a glimpse of the old Edie was inconceivable nowadays, except in her dreams maybe.

"I suspect the apparent lack of progress of the unification to be caused by this division of tasks," Edelgard resumed, serious again, "in the long run it could become permanent and even force us to retreat, giving our enemies a chance to take advantage on the Empire."

They all nodded, appreciating their leader's newfound determination after two years of silence. Edelgard rose from her chair, her posture resolute, "I therefore order you to stop the search, General von Aegir."

"Of course, your Majesty." Ferdinand stood and bowed but remained still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next.

"Thank you. You are all dismissed." They all headed to the doors, some really eager to leave this peculiar meeting.

"Except for you Dorothea."

The dark knight of the imperial army halted at Edelgard's sudden request, Bernadetta nearly bumping into her back. She complied without a word and stood beside the Emperor as Hubert close the heavy doors on his way out.

Behind her resolute demeanor, Edelgard's frown revealed she was still conflicted. Dorothea remembered how she couldn't resist teasing her about getting wrinkles, alas she wouldn't dare do it now. For two years Dorothea had not been spared by Edelgard's isolation, growing unsure of how to act around her in these conditions.

"I will need your help through this Dorothea," she admitted, a slight blush on pale cheeks.

The brunette blinked, "Oh, of course Edie," the reply was immediate, spontaneous, even though she hesitated a bit on the surname.

Edelgard turned her head to finally look at her and offered a tiny, albeit grateful smile. Nothing could bring her more joy than being allowed to comfort her Edie like she used to, to be close to her again.

* * *

Dorothea had been by her side for months, a reassuring presence slowly bringing her back to life. Over time their bond reforged along Dorothea's hope.

One day she had to ask though, "If I may… why me ?", at Edelgard's frown she continued "Why did you ask me to help you, I mean ? Why not Hubert ?"

It emitted a small chuckle from Edelgard, "Hubert is not really the best person to discuss emotional matters."

_Yes obviously, what a silly question_ _Dorothea._

"To be honest, there's no one I'd rather ask than you," Edelgard probably didn't notice the small pink hue on the other's cheeks at first but she certainly did after her next earth-shattering statement.

"You're far more important to me than you think you are, Dorothea."

* * *

Three years after the professor's disappearance, Edelgard grabbed her face and kissed her against the wall of her chamber. After mere seconds, Dorothea succumbed to it, elated, confused, lost. Her repressed yearning seemed to be shared and it was overwhelming. She just thanked the goddess for once in her life, too caught up in lilac eyes and pale hair to think.

She let her Edie hold her and tenderly put brown locks back to kiss her neck while muttering sweet compliments. Needless to say she was intoxicating but also surprisingly gentle; It was more exquisite than anything Dorothea had ever imagined.

Then her husky voice whispered, lips brushing against the taller woman's neck, "You're my dearest friend Thea and I just feel so lonely without Byleth."

Dorothea froze, almost feeling her heart shattering in her chest. What kind of nightmare was this ? Everything had been way _too _perfect. Furious, she immediately pushed Edelgard away, bitterness hardly masking her despair as she managed to ask, "So it's just about her, huh ?"

"I miss her so much, The-"

"SHE'S DEAD EDIE CAN'T YOU SEE IT ? " Dorothea fumed, refusing to let Edelgard get away with such justification and little respect her person. "You never stopped being obsessed, did you ?" Her voice broke at that moment, "So much you don't even see the people at your side, alive and needing you, people who'd do everything just to see you smile…"

She stopped there, determined to maintain some pride, but her tears betrayed her. As for the fearless Emperor, her gaze was fixed on the ground trying to flee from the immeasurable pain reflected in green eyes.

After all these years, it was too much. Dorothea ran as fast as she could to escape the room. Old feelings of rejection and abandonment she still struggled to overcome, came back to torment her.

Back in her chamber, she contemplated her whole life, from the loss of her parents and the streets of Enbarr, to the brief ray of hope that was her time at the Mittlefrank Opera. Then Garreg Mach, a fleeting moment of joy too, before that damned war, so necessary yet dreadfully traumatizing. It was a time when she thought Edelgard would bring a real light to her life, the only person capable of finally healing the little orphan's heart.

Her hand clutched the draft of a poem abandoned long ago, and she came to the painful conclusion that fate certainly held a grudge against Dorothea Arnault.

Outside, a delicate hand knocked softly on the door, a feather-light touch contrasting with the concern its owner felt for her favorite songstress. The weeping mage slammed the door open to the sight of a very perplexed Mercedes.

"Dorothea! I saw you running to your room earlier, you seemed truly-"

She would maybe have accepted the blonde's presence and caring smile, if only she hadn't made the mistake of meeting her gaze. Dark purple orbs, too akin to _hers_, ironically too reminiscent of those responsible for her fresh wounds. 

It was unbearable again. Dorothea didn't hear the rest of the sentence, as she rushed past Mercedes, and threw the paper she was holding without care, on the floor.

As for the former Blue Lion, a frown appeared on her forehead, unsure if she felt more offended or worried by Dorothea's behavior. Then she picked up what looked like a creased parchment on the ground, thrown by Dorothea in her hurry. 

After reading it, Mercedes had no reason to stay, convinced her love for Dorothea was doomed. She was not the Emperor of Adrestia nor would she be able to follow or serve Edelgard now. That night she fled Garreg Mach and a future she would never have, and no one ever saw the devoted woman ever again.

* * *

Time passed, the war was still raging on but their relationship had changed forever. From then on, she tried to deny the persistent thought that deep down, Edelgard always knew. Her oblivious demeanor was apparently just for show, like everything she displayed during their time at the monastery.And yet, the Emperor had come to _her_ of all people to ease her aching heart, breaking Dorothea's in the process. It was too hard to bear. At least now Edelgard would think twice about taking advantage of her love again.

Dorothea still intended to write an opera about their ruler though. But more often than not, the former songstress caught herself dwelling on things Edelgard had told her in the past.

"No story about me would be complete without the character of Dorothea." She recalled. If it had made her cheeks burn at the moment, it only made her wince in regret now.

The statement was true after all, but what kind of role did she play in Edelgard's story ? She did love tragic heroes cursed by destiny, still she never intended to play her own role in this way. The mere idea of portraying herself would not even have crossed her mind if it wasn't for Edelgard. Now she was certain her character would be out of place in such a grandiose opera, for it was much too sad.

In those days, playing the role of Edelgard did not even seem appealing anymore.

* * *

On the day of the Millenium festival, none of the former Black Eagles looked as thrilled as they expected to be five years ago. Their professor was not with them to celebrate, well, if there was any celebration to speak of. They were all busy with personal affairs, persuading themselves that it was a regular day. 

But the following morning Dorothea learned they were all summoned to a meeting. Hubert had likely concocted a new plan regarding the recent news that Rhea was out of reach in the Kingdom, protected by Dimitri.

As she entered the already full audience room, Dorothea stopped in her tracks, wondering if the war was making her see ghosts. Strangely, her mind had chosen to depict the specter with mint hair and eyes, but it was _her_. And Dorothea was quite amazed by how she was able to remember her in such details after five years. 

But considering her companions' cheers and their Emperor's fond gaze, the sight seemed to be real.

Their guide was miraculously back from the dead. Byleth had apparently been "lost" for all this time according to what Ferdinand had told Dorothea, now very much aware that she wasn't hallucinating.

She quickly got accustomed to the situation and joined the others in giving Byleth words of relief and joy. Despite old resentment, the former diva didn't have the heart to be cold. It would be useless to pretend she didn't feel a surge of hope despite her confusion. Their savior was back, the whole army would rise from its melancholic haze and they would face their enemies without fear.

But something was wrong, Byleth's appearance was not the only noticeable change. The former mercenary was mostly focused on their military progress and what they should do next.She had always been aloof, and they did not expect her to return their smiles but even after their reunion, everyone could see the professor was not the same.

In the following months, Dorothea learned that her time away had made Byleth even more distant, only focused on her desire to defeat the Church . Now, she was barely acknowledging her former students and friends, whom she used to give tiny although warm smiles and selfless support . It pained each one of the them. She never stopped by to congratulate Bernadetta on her progress, didn't even seem to notice the purple-haired girl was out of her room, and Petra's excited requests to train with her were always ignored.

But obviously, Edelgard was the one to suffer the most from this disillusion. She thought all her struggles were behind her, that Byleth would be there to help her on her path after all, nothing mattered more than that.

Yet the ghost of the caring professor they once knew had dared to reject the one she now only considered her superior, with clear disregard to their past relationship. 

And Dorothea watched the heart of the woman she loved despite everything, break a second time, for another.

* * *

They finally entered Fhirdiad after defeating the Kingdom army. To Dorothea's surprise, seeing an enraged Edelgard smash her axe into Dimitri's face a month ago didn't make her sick. Who would have guessed the songstress could one day become accustomed to war ?

Their emperor had nothing to lose now, driven only by her desire to fulfill her dream. And the Strike Force following her had nothing to lose either, at least for Dorothea.

So they marched on to defeat Rhea and the Church. The battle was harsh and much more arduous than the greatest army of Fodlan had expected.

Thankfully, Dorothea and Hubert were able to take down most of the armored soldiers, clearing a path for the others. Their enemies were tenacious opponents but amidst the flames, Dorothea could see Petra firing arrows from the air into a golem's head while Byleth was drawing the Sword of the Creator in Gilbert's direction. Her ears suddenly rang with the sound of Catherine's bloodcurdling scream, the devoted Knight of Seiros impaled on Ferdinand's lance.

She couldn't see Edelgard though. Panic shook her out of the chaos overwhelming her senses and she frantically looked around the battlefield to catch a glimpse of crimson.

She finally saw _her, _already further away from them, but unmoving, searching.

_No, Edie is not that unconscious… _

She gasped as she realized that Edelgard was heading directly, foolishly, to the Immaculate One. Sudden terror engulfed Dorothea's body and urged her to ride to her Emperor in full gallop. Edelgard was fast, and the brunette almost lost sight of her when she tried to find a way in their enemies' back.

_What is she thinking ? Edie and her damn sense of sacrifice… _She thought while miraculously dodging blows.

In minutes she crossed half of the battlefield and arrived a few meters behind a resolute Edelgard, Aymr in hand. Dorothea looked behind her shoulders to see the other Eagles rid of most enemies. Realizing Edelgard's reckless move, Hubert, and not Byleth, immediately led the army in her direction.She dismounted her horse, deciding she had no time to wait for them and shouted desperately, "Edelgard ! Please, stop right here, I'm warning you !"

But her plea was useless.

Dorothea's heart stopped when Edelgard rushed to Rhea and thrusted her axe in white scales.

And it broke in pieces when saw the beast retaliate and her deadly claws lacerate the woman she loved through her breastplate before ejecting her.

Her body landed painfully, far away from the battle. Dorothea ran as fast as she could to reach Edelgard, letting the others who had finally arrived, deal with the dragon.Through countless tears all she could perceive was blood ; pooling under the Emperor, tainting her golden armor, sticking to her hair. The claws had ripped so deep into her skin that she bled from every single wound.

The mage kneeled beside her and without a second thought held her crimson flower in her arms.

"What were you thinking you foolish-," hard words spilled from her trembling lips, wanting to say so much at once. "Y-You could have waited for us! You're not one to rush into battle without a strategy… You-"

She stopped there. Anger was useless. Her hand tentatively brushed a pale cheek, and Edelgard's eyes slowly opened to bore into hers, "Why, Edie ?" Her voice was much softer now.

"I guess I wanted to save Fodlan… without her help." The withering Emperor managed to say, a bitter smile on her blooded lips.

In response, Dorothea scoffed, anger beginning to resurface at the thought of their so-called guardian who hadn't even noticed Edelgard's absence, who had failed to protect her. It was _her_ fault if Edie had to risk her life, her fault if she was dying.

Dorothea's head turned to the sound of Rhea's final, deafening cry and Edelgard sighed in relief before she spoke :

"My path ends here, I can rest knowing my aim is achieved… I was not meant to live much longer anyway."

At that, Dorothea broke down, sobs overwhelming her entire body. It seemed impossible. They didn't come all this way to see their leader succumb.

In the past she had clung to the idea that she would one day make an ardent declaration to Edie, like an enamored opera heroine. It appeared her premonition from their days at the academy was not wrong, those feelings had made her miserable life even harder. She should have picked a wealthy and incredibly boring man as planned and a life away from war. Yet her heart made a more interesting, albeit severe choice in her place.

But she couldn't tell her now, not with the concerned woman dying in her arms. She would never have the force to confess her love, knowing she had never been the one in Edelgard's dreams. Thus, she renounced, too weak, too devastated to face another rejection.

Now it was Edelgard's turn to reach her cheek with a shaking hand and to caress it softly:

"Be happy Dorothea, you deserve it."

_How could I now ? _

Lilac eyes closed for eternity, leaving Dorothea Arnault alone, once more.


End file.
